


Perfect

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Eliza Schuyler-centric, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Non-Canon Relationship, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, POV Eliza Schuyler, POV Third Person, Perfect, Poor Aaron Burr, R&R, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Ratings: G, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Supportive Angelica Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: If only they could see.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is happening. This ship needs more love tbh.  
> 40 works (this one included) is not bad ngl, but still...  
> Anyways, enough of my blabbering and let's get into it.

They _knew_ of each other.

They have met downtown. Twice, in fact.

The first time in the year 1776, but they did not converse. He was focused on her older sister, trying to hit on her like every other man.

Needless to say, it failed spectacularly.

She was put off by his blunt attitude that day, shamelessly admitting he is after her for the Schuyler family wealth, but did not think much of it.

The second time would be after 14 years.

1790.

They had a conversation this time. Both sides polite, except for her brash husband, of course.

And that was all for them.

That is where their acquaintanceship stopped.

Unbeknownst to both, there is more than meets the eye to it.

He always had trouble with opinions, preferring to be quiet.

He always had trouble with taking chances, preferring to be cautious.

And she was quiet and cautious too.

Even the reason behind this similarity is almost identical.

She was the middle child. Sweet, delicate, motherly. And when compared with her older sister, opinionated, fiery, passionate.

All those traits drew men. She stayed in the shadow, never approaching, never making a move. Hell, her sister was the one to introduce her to who would become her husband.

Simply because she was more confident, and not helpless.

To be frank, she did not give it much thought. She loved her sister no matter what.

A departure from his feeling.

It was not a sibling, not even a relative.

It was her own husband.

Exactly like her sister. Opinionated, fiery and passionate.

He was always loud and reckless. No sense of when to back down. 24/7 nonstop, day in, day out. All the time!

It was irritating that arrogance got him that far.

It wasn't fair.

Always one step ahead.

If only they had met properly.

If only they had talked.

If only they knew.

If only they could see.

If only they did.

**Author's Note:**

> That is the 40th Burrliza work on this site done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> I will see you soon.  
> And believe me, this is only the beginning...he he...more burrliza to come...  
> ...  
> I have problems.  
> Bye.


End file.
